I Love You
by angelusgrl0627
Summary: Arguements take place and Bella wonders about Edwards love for her.
1. safe

**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of twilight. It belongs to Stephenie meyer.**

**A/N: Okay so I know you hear this alot but this is my first fan fic and im really excited but really nervous. If it's bad please tell me I won't be hurt i already know it's pretty bad but im intrested in what you think. so please R&R if you dont like it please tell me what I can do to fix it and how bad it is some consructive critisism(i dont think i spealt that right) never hurt any one. and if you liked it please tell me.well enough babbling here it is. Ohh one more thing this has alot Romance in it **

**P.S. What does fluffy mean? (god i sound stupid) lol.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Edward!" I sat up straight in my bed, beads of sweat pouring down my face. I told myself repeatedly it was just a dream, But it seemed so real every scream, every jolt of pain, my heart breaking, I sighed. Everything. My head jolted to every corner of my room. Where was he? 'He swore he would never leave me. I was dreaming...wasn't I?' Thought's were racing through my head.

I stood up to look out the window. He wasn't out there either? Just as i went to reach for the phone i felt his cool arm's wrap around me. He turned me around to face him and stared deep into my eyes. He wanted to know what i was thinking why i was so terrified. I just threw my arms around him and held his cold, stone like body tight against mine. It felt so good to be in his arms, to know he was okay and feel his light touch as he ran his fingers softley through my hair.

"Bella I'm here." he said softly into my ear his breath on my ear felt so...well right."Whats wrong baby? Are you alright?"he asked looking into my eyes searching every part of me for an answer. I had became really good at reading him. He wanted to know why I was trembling. I wanted to tell him, But I couldn't pull myself together enough to tell him just yet.

"Where were you?" I demanded suddenly angry. He had no reason to leave. Today was Friday so he didn't need clothes and even if he did he had started bringing clothes over to my house(we hid them from charlie naturally). So why had he left? He saw the angry look on my face and smiled. Not exactly the response I was looking for.

"You know you look so cute when your mad." Definatly not the response I was looking for. I scowled at him. He wasn't getting off the hook that easy.

"Where were you!" I demanded again a little louder this time.

"I just stepped out for some fresh air, maybe I don't need to breathe but I still like to take a breather eveyonce in a while. You know clear the lungs." he said patting his cheast and grinning from ear to ear. "Then i heard you calling my name." he said his face suddenly falling into a frown. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay. I could calm down. "Bella what's wrong?" he asked suddenly with a look of confusion and worry on his face. His eyes were so soft.

I caved. I told him of the dream i had. Of him being attacked by James. While I was being held back watching him slowly get torn apart. James hadn't wanted to stop there he had wanted to watch me suffer, watch edward suffer. He was making Edward die slowly and making me watch the love of my life, my hero, my protector, my soul mate die. I remember wondering how any one could be so evil to make someone so good who had saved me countless time die so...painfully. I could see his lips form my name and begging me to help him. I tried so hard but i couldn't something or someone was holding me back. He turned to face me, looking so deeply into my eye's. "I love you bella," He said in barely a whisper I choked out a sob. Then his face turned hard with anger and fear his eyes were almost black. "Bella look out!" he screamed and I felt sharp teeth sink into my neck. Then I would wake up. I knew why i had been having this dream. Edward was the single most important thing in my life. He was my world, and losing him I shuttered and grimaced. I didn't even want to think about it.

"Bella honey I would never let that happen to you. I promise I will always keep you safe. You have to know that." he said just as he pressed his cold lips to mine. No matter how cold his lips were his kisses made me melt.

"What about you?" I asked looking him straight in the eye, "Promise me you'll keep yourself safe to."

"Bella I--," he stopped why had he stopped, "I ca--, I cant promise that." he replied dropping his head into his hands.

"Why not?" I asked sternly standing up putting my hands on my hips. Now my voice being alot louder then it should considering Charlie was just down the hall.

"Because if it comes down to me protecting you or living--,"he stopped again. He was standing in front of me now.

"So your telling me that you would let yourself be torn apart just so I could go on living a life that would hardly be worth living without you !"now I was yelling and I didn't care I was pissed.

Then I was covered up in my bed and Edward was across the room standing in my closet with the door open. "Edward you son of a ----,"

"Shhh!" he hissed, "Turn over," he said through clenched teeth. I turned over fuming he could be so stubborn and UGH!

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice as the door opened a crack. He turned on the light, but didn't move from the door, "Bella," he said a litle louder this time.

I rolled over a bit dramatically (I got that trait from my mom.) I squinted. "Jesus dad what is it?" I sat up on the bed and glanced at Edward the closet door was blocking him from my dad. He smiled at me and I scowled at him.

"Bella I thought i heard you yelling," he said cocerned.

"Dad don't be ridiculus I'm fine," I said quickly I hadn't meant to be so hateful but i was aggravated and he was just adding to my aggravation.

He looked at me concerned then turned and said, "Okay night Bells, love you."

"Love you to dad," I said irratablly he shut off the light and shut the door before i could get up Edward had me off the bed and out the window. He sat me down slowly and I pushed away from him. "I'm not with you yet," I said through clenched teeth.

"Bella I don't get it why are you being this way?" he asked now he was getting aggravated. His eyes were getting darker.

"Answer _my_ question first,"

"Yes, okay yes," he was mad now and I was somewhat ammused by this. "Bella if anything ever happenedto you i would die not physically but mentally. I would go out of my mind. So yes Bella in a heartbeat!" He almost screamed. I was taken aback by this all the ammusement was gone. Then he smiled his eyes growing lighter and staring into me , "Or in my case a lack of a heartbeat."

"Do you think this is funny Edward?" I asked trying to keep a smile off my face. I hated how he could do that to me.

"No, but what do you expect me to do Bella? I can't help it okay," he said taking me into his arms. "I would go crazy if anything happened to you and that's exactly what I'm trying to prevent, Is that so bad?" His eyes got serious and his brows furrowed, and he looked at me sincerly.

"No, I guess not, it just makes me so aggravated that you don't take your own safety into consideration." I said in a semi hard tone.

"I'm strong enough to fight off anything that comes my way, or should i say our way," he said flashing me that sexy smile that made my knees weak.

"You know," I said smiling, "You say that but you couldn't even stay from a stupid human," I stated shakingly trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Well," he said grinning, "Your not stupid a little aggravating but definately not stupid, and the difference is I fell in love with you, that's why i couldn't stay away from you, and that's what scares me the most." he said then pressed his lips passionatly against mine," You captivate me entirely."

"Oh yeah," I said giggling, "I'm so scary and dangerous, watch out Edward I might hurt you," At that time we both doubled over in laughter, in each others arms. I'm glad he was there I would have probably have fallen over from the splitting pain in my sides and my lack of oxygen, "Oh man," I said gasping for air, "I better get inside before Charlie comes and checks on me and I'm not there,"

"Okay," he said smiling, and in one swift movement he picked me up and leaped through my open window.

"How did you?" I started then decided i didn't want to know. At that moment we both layed down in my bed and were under the blanket. He had his arms wrapped around me. God I loved being in his tight embrace, actually I just loved being with him period, Because I loved him with all of my heart.

"Bella what are you thinking?" Edward asked I was so used to this question he always aksed me that. It didn't bother me much anymore though.

"I was just thinking how much I love being with you, and how safe I feel,"he kissed me hard on the lips and then nuzzeled my neck. That was the right answer. I smiled to myself knowing it was.

"Goodnight my sweet angel," he said into my neck. At that moment I started drifting to sleep while he sung my lullaby. This dream I could tell would be a good one. Just before i let my subconsious totally take me over I heard Edwards soft musical voice in my ear. "Bella my love?" he whispered to see if i was awake.

"Hmm?" I said to tired to make anything else come out of my mouth. He was kissing from my ear to my jaw before finally kissing my lips.

"I love you so much Isabella Swan, Will you marry me?" I was not asleep anymore. Oh no i was wide awake. I spun around in his arms as fast as I could without physically harming myself and he seemed a bit suprised.

"What did you just ask me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please R&R so i can see if I need to keep writing or if i should.**

**always,**

**Julia**


	2. conditions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Just my own imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed I'm really glad to see you liked it. I hope you like this one too.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"I love you so much Isabella Swan, Will you marry me?" I was not asleep anymore. Oh no i was wide awake. I spun around in his armsas fast as I could without physically harming myself and he seemed suprised._

_"What did you just ask me?"_

_Chapter 2_

I cant believe this I have got to be dreaming. Well if I am nobody pinch me. My lungs were aching, then I realized I wasn't breathing. I inhaled shakingly he was just looking at me waiting for an answer. Then as if he forgot he brought what I thought to be the biggest rock I'd ever seen out of his pocket. I gasped this wasn't real there is no way...Oh yeah this was real.

"I know it's not much, but it was the best they had," he said looking kind of upset. He was joking right. He is so unbelievable.There was so much Iwanted to say, so much I wanted to ask him but the only thing that came out of my mouth was so unbelievably stupid.

"Is it real?" I asked so hypnotised by it's beauty. Then I mentally kicked for asking such a question. He just laughed his musical, rich laugh.

"Silly Bella, of course it's real. I wouldn't settle for anything less for the love of my life," he said his face bright but still somewhat troubled. I realized then I hadn't answered his question. But as much as I loved him, I couldn't bring myself to say yes.

"Edward," I said as he grabbed my hand and slipped the ring on my finger. Suprise Suprise it fit perfectly. I was still so mesmorized by it's beauty. "I--I--I," I was studdering. Very classy Bella I mentally kicked myself again. "I can't," I finally spit out. Oh my god, he looked so hurt I could have cried right then and there. "Baby you have to realize it's not that I don't want to it's just.." I stopped his warm golden eyes staring deep into mine searching for answers. I really did want to marry him, but how could I? I was human he was a vampire. Eventually I would die and he said he wouldn't change me. We had got into so many fights about it i just dropped it not wanting to fight any more about it.

"Bella I thought you loved me?" this statement hurt. I did love him but I was concerned. How was I gonna bring up how i felt without making him mad. I hated when he got mad, but I hated when he was hurt even more. I decided to go for it.

"Edward I love you, you have to understand I do with all of my heart, but how are we going to do this? I mean I'm still human, What are you going to do be married to a 60 year old women, I mean yeah your like over a hundred years older then me but i mean...what im saying is.. it's just...Damnit Edward why cant you just change me already!" oops did I just say that last part out loud it was supposed to stay in my head it just slipped out with the rest of my rambling. I was looking down at the the ring not wanting to meet his eyes. It was honestly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen next to Edward that is. It was a square cut diamond at least 2 karats. The band was silver, I had always preferred it to gold. It had 2 more diamonds on each side of the big one. It represented the past present and future. Man it was gorgeus. Suddenly he grabbed my chin and pulled my head up for my eyes to meet his, and he kissed me softly on the lips. My heart pattered faster and Edward just smiled through the kiss. I'm glad he found this ammusing.

"Bella," he sighed. "I have thought about this for a while, about how I was going to ask you, I planned on asking you on your birthday but it just seemed like the perfect time, and I couldn't wait any longer. I knew you would ask me why I hadn't changed you yet." he said smiling a fake smile, that still made my heart beat faster. Then it hit me alice had somthing to do with this...alot to do with this. I was going to have to talk to her about that later. "The truth is I want to change you but i just I don't know how to take your life and...look we will talk about it in the morning, you need to sleep." he said sighing. Obviously as frustrated as I was.

"But Edward.."I spit out. He cut me off.

"No! sleep," he said staring at me then kissing my forehead.

"Yes dad." I said sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes and covered us with the blanket. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Aww, my beautiful Bella." he said into my ear.

"I love you Edward," I said scooting closer against his strong chest. "So much,"

"I love you to, now sleep," and at that moment all the nights events caught up with me and I fell into the most sound sleep I had had since moving to forks.

The next morning I woke up having many different emotions running through me at one time. One was nervousness Edward was gone...again. Two happiness thinking of the events from the night before. I knew it was to amazing to be a dream, looking down told me I was right the ring on my finger took my breath away again. Edward had asked me to marry him last night. I stretched Smiling so big I was extremely giddy. Third was anxiousness, when I saw a small note stuck to my door knob. I jumped out of my bed only to get my foot caught in the sheets and go crashing towards the floor. SMACK! my chin cracked the ground hard. It figures the one time Edward not here I physically hurt myself and owwI bit my tongue. Oh my god it was bleeding I tasted the salty rust taste in my mouth and gagged. Then I remembered the note still stuck to my door knob. I quickly untangled my foot from the sheets death hold. Stupid purple sheets. I then got up carefully and half walked half ran to my door. I grabbed the note and saw Edwards beautiful script.

_Bella,_

_Get some clothes on, eat you some breakfast, and meet me outside I have a suprise for you._

_Love always,_

_Edward_

I threw clothes on picking the dark blue shirt Edward, and a pair of light blue jeans Alice had bought me that absolutly looked great on me. I quickly brushed through my hair. It was being incredibally managable this morning oddly enough. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could tripping on the last step spraining my ankle. God why didI have to be such a klutz? I limped to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal working my ankle I didn't want Edward to see me limping. I ate my cereal carefully, knowing my luck this morning I would choke on it. My ankle was feeling better. WhenI was doneI put my bowl in the sink and ran out the door locking it.I silently patted my self on the back I hadn't tripped coming out the door. When I turned around I saw Edward standing up against his volvo with a boquet of Water lily's my favorite flowers . He looked breathtaking with the beautiful flowers he was wearing a wife beater with a black button down shirt that was unbuttoned and black faded jeans. He knew I loved him in black. He smiled at me. I gasped out how amazing he looked. How did he know those were my favorite flowers? As I walked over to him I tripped over a tree root in the ground. Not again. Closing my eyes I felt somthing grab me just beforeI hit the ground.

"Well aren't we graceful this morning," Edward said sarcastically standing me up. I scowled at him, he just laughed."My lady," he said handing me the flowers. His eyes were glancing over my body. "You look beautiful."

"Edward, How did you know these were my favorite?" I asked completely shocked but incredibly flattered.

"Bella your face is so easy to read. Everytime we walked past a flower shop your eyes focused on these specifically." he replied ammused.

"Oh," I said kinda disapointed.

"Not only that but I know what my girl likes," he said winking at me. that made me smile.

"Edward you know I don't like when you spend money on me," I said matter of factly. "These must have costed a fortune not to mention the ring," I looked down it was the only thing other then Edward that could dazzle me.

"Bella, I like spending money on you," he said smiling, "Not only that but I have all I want what else am I going to do with my money." he smiled again. " so are we ready to go?" he asked putting his hand out for me to grab.

"Yeah," I said knowing I had lost that arguement "We are," I grabbed his hand and he led me to the passengers side and opened the door helping me in making sure I didn't hit my head. BeforeI could buckle up he was in the car, buckled up, with the engine running.I was having so much trouble getting the buckel latched. Edward just laughed and grabbed it latching it for me."Okay," I said "lets go!" I was excited and extermely nervous at the same time.

"You were extremely graceful this morning wern't you?" I stared at him shocked. What was he talking about? He laughed at the look on my face and pointed to my chin."Bruise," he said.I pulled down the visor and looked in the mirror. Oh great there was a big narly looking bruise on my chin. I cursed myself for not paying more attention and not putting on cover up. "It's okay," Edward said grinning hugely, dazzling me entirly. "I think it's cute,"

EDWARDS POV

"How did you get that anyways?" I asked, that was one nasty looking bruise.

"Well me and my floor had a very quick, violent meeting this morning," She said kind of smiling, I laughed so hard it would have been impossible for a normal person to drive she was so unbelievebly cute. "Edward where are we going?" she asked suddenly looking around. She should have noticed by the surroundings, but her being Bella she didn't.

"Home," I said grinning. I loved the fact that she thought of home as my house. She just nodded. I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled at me. I could feel the ring and it looked beautiful on her small hand. I was still upset that I couldn't get her anything bigger. The wait would have been 3 weeks and I couldnt wait that long. The rest of the drive home was silent but not the akward silence. It was a comfortable silence. I assumed she was thinking, I certinely was. I was completely tongue tied she was so undeniably beautiful. Her hand was so warm and small in mine it fit perfectly. I loved her soft skin and everything else about her. Truth be told i was terrified about changing her. I was definatley going to do it. I couldn't stand the thought of living without her, but I was going to miss everything about her being human. Her warmth, the way she looked when she blushed, the way her heart raced when I kissed her. I sighed...everything.

"What are you thinking?" She asked breaking the silence. Wait did she just use my own question against me. I smiled she was unbelievable.

She sat waiting for me to respond not even noticing we were home. I jumped out of the car and ran and opened her door, helping her out of the car. Making sure she didn't hurt herself whilecompletely dodging her question. As she started walking towards the house I grabbed her hand spinning her around to face me. I kissed her hard, passionatly. I wanted to marry her so bad, to know she would love me forever. I rested my hands on her hips as she pulled her hands up to entwine her fingers in my hair just as she had the first time we kissed. But I didn't pull back this time. I pulled her closer closing what little distantce there was between us, pressing her fragile body close to mine. We stood making out for at least 5 minutes and oh man did I love it. I couldn't believe I hadn't done this sooner. Her heart was speeding up and slowing down and it made me want her even more.

We finally stopped and I grabbed her hand and walked inside with her. As soon as we were through the door Alice pounced on her. "Oh my god. I can't believe this were going to be sisters!" she squealed. I shot her a glare Bella hadn't exactly said yes yet. "What?" Alice asked totally clueless. I spoke fast andquietly to where I knew bella couldn't hear me.

"She hasn't said yes yet," I stated.

"Oh," Alice said. "Well you didn't tell her about the change did you?"

"Not yet," I said I went to tell her countless times but chickened out, Bella was the only being on this earth that scared and startled me in more ways then one. I looked over at her and saw she was aggravated. She hated when we did this. I smiled.

_'You need to tell her Edward' _Alice thoughts were loud and clear.

"Don't you think I know that!" I growled. Bella had definatly heard that. She looked up at me fear filling her eyes. I put my arm around her holding her close to my chest and kissing the top of her head. The fear disapeered almost instantly. I knew she wasn't scared of me but of what we were talking about.

_'You better tell her soon'_ once again I heard her thinking. _'and if you don't I'm going to tell carlisle, or I will tell her myself.'_ she thought then she gave Bella a little hug and a smile winking at her. Then she turned and stuck her tongue out at me before disapeering upstairs. I rolled my eyes sometimes Alice could be so Immature. I picked up Bella and ran to my room.

"Edward!" she said when I sat her down. I just smiled and set down on my couch she came over and set next to me I put my arm around her and she leaned her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head inhaling her lucious scent. Oh man she was so irresistable. I noticed her doing the same because her heartbeat sped up before stopping and starting fast again. I just smiled if she only knew how she had more then that effect on me.

"Bella," I said rubbing her face with my nuckles, she looked up at me. "We need to talk," I sighed.

BELLAS POV

Oh no! not those words. Oh my god.. no this can't be happening...but last night he..oh man. "Bella you know, I love you right?" Edward said looking at me intently. I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. They just fell off my tongue.

"Are you breaking up with me? Because you said we need to talk and those are the worst word for a girls ears, that usually means that somethings not working out an-," his lips pressed against mine to stop my babbling. WhileI talked his face went from shocked, to hurt, to appaled, and finally amused. He thought this was funny. We sat there making out for a little while. It was my new favorite thing to do.

"Bella you are utterly absurd to think I could break up with you,"he said smiling.I kissed him again hard. "You have no idea how hard you are making this for me," he furrowed his brow, and looked seriously at me."The truth is Bella," he stopped. Why does he do that? I hate when he does that. "I've decided to change you," he said inturupting my thoughts. I jumped on his lap planting a kiss firmly on his lips. "There are a few conditions though," he said. I didn't care I would do anything for him. I sat waiting for him to tell me the conditions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it please R&R and tell me what you think. and If I should continue. Thanks to all who reviewed before it meant alot **

**always,**

**Julia**


	3. understandings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the book twilight.**

**A/N: Well chapter 3 is up. Once again thank you to all who reviewed. If i don't update for a while it's because I'm at my moms house and can't get to a computer. I'm so sorry. but hope you enjoy the chapter. but this just gives me more time to write a really good story lmao so here it is.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bella you are utterly absurd to think I could break up with you,"he said smiling.I kissed him again hard. "You have no idea how hard you are making this for me," he furrowed his brow, and looked seriously at me."The truth is Bella," he stopped. Why does he do that? I hate when he does that. "I've decided to change you," he said inturupting my thoughts. I jumped on his lap planting a kiss firmly on his lips. "There are a few conditions though," he said. I didn't care I would do anything for him. I sat waiting for him to tell me the conditions._

Chapter 3

"Well?" I said I'd been sitting there waiting for what seemed like an eternity. It had only been a couple of minutes but it didn't feel that way. He smiled at me mischeviouslly.

"Well," he said. Uh oh that did not sound good. "You have to agree to marry me," I sat silently. I thought about this the whole drive up here. I don't know why I was contemplating this. I love Edward and he was finally agreeing to let me live with him forever. I replied before I could think anymore about it.

"Done," I said closing my eyes. The truth was, I was scared he would stop loving me after we got married.

"Really?" he said. He actually sounded suprised. Then he noticed my eyes were closed."Bella what are you thinking?" I bit my lip.

"Nothing," I replied opening my eyes and quickly crawling off his lap where I had been stratling him.

"Bella what are you hiding from me?" his deep eyes stared into mine. He knew he could get me to give him the answer he wanted this way.

"I'm just...I'm scared," I said in barely a whisper.I knew he would have no problem hearing me.

"Of what?" he asked rubbing circles in my back softly.

"Of you falling out of love with me," I said head in my hands. I started crying uncontrollably. The thought made me sick just to think about it.

"Bella your kidding right?" he said grabbing both sides of my face. I looked at him, he looked like someone had just died. "I love you Bella, I will always love you. You have to tell me you understand that." he said bewildered. I started crying harder.

"I-I ca-" I tried to choke out between sobs.

"No! Listen to me bella! Tell me you understand that!" he almost screamed. I saw a tear glisten down his beautiful face, and it made me cry harder. "Say it Bella, say you understand." he was crying almost as hard as I was by this time. All I could think was, I must have really hurt him. But how did I? Then it hit me Edward loved me he would always love me just like he said. It wouldn't matter how I looked, how old I was, or how I acted he would always love me, and I would always love him.

"I understand," I choked out in barely a whisper, I could hardly breathe. At that moment I knew we would be okay. Edward whipped me up in his arms and held me close to his chest. We sat there me sobbing uncontollably and him crying to but only shedding a few tears, and I finally knew that I could marry him.

EDWARDS POV

This was the worst torture out there. How could Bella actually think I would stop loving her? That I could stop loving her. It hurt so bad inside. Normally vampires couldn't cry, well not couldn't just didn't, only once in a blue moon you would catch one crying. They had to be hurting tremendously for them to cry...and I was. knowing Bella thought something so horrible, knowing she was was hurting so bad inside apsolutley tore me apart. We sat there like that for what had to be an hour. Me just holding her close and letting her cry while letting just a few tears escape myself. They felt like fire burning down my cheeks. I just rocked her back and forth rubbing her head. Why would god let my precious Bella go through so much pain? When she finally started to calm down I made sure there was no remanants of tears on my face. I had to be strong for her. She sat up regulating her breathe her eyes staring deep into mine. "I'm sorry Edward," she said with the most heartfelt tone in her voice. "I'm so so sorry," I felt a tear slide down my cheek and silently cursed myself. Before I even realized it she had wiped it away and smiled at me.

"Bella you have apsolutley nothing to be sorry for," I said kissing her forehead.

"But I doubted our love...I...I made you cry," I grimaced I knew she had seen me cry but I wished she wouldn't have said anything about it. She saw my face and kissed me lightly. "You don't have to be ashamed to cry in front of me Edward, It just makes me love you even more." she said I leaned down and kissed her, first lightly then harder I layed her down on my couch stratling her with my hand on either side of her face. We were kissing passionatly the next thing I knew she was taking off my black button up shirt. I went to get up and move accross the room but the temptation was to strong. I placed my hand up her shirt. The skin on her chest was so much warmer then the skin on the rest of her body. "I love you Edward," she said shakingly before kissing me again harder.

"I love you to Bella," I just barely got out before she grabbed me and kissed me again. If she even knew how good she felt. Her body pressed up against mine, her warmth transferring from her body to mine. I lifted off her shirt and traced my finger down from her chin to her belly button. Her heart sped up the fastest I think it's ever gone at that moment. I let out a small, quiet moan and deepend the kiss. Knowing she wanted this made me want her even more. Just as she was taking off my wife beater Alice came bursting through my door.

"Hey Bella I--," she stopped. Bella frantically tried to cover up and look for her shirt. Alice closed her eyes. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry," she said frantically still standing there.

"Alice get out of here!" I screamed. Bella was still trying her hardest to put her shirt on she fell off the couch, smacking her head on the table. Alice turned and left quickly. I traced her thoughts as she left. "Alice!" I warned. I looked at Bella and started laughing hysterically. She was redder then I had ever seen her before clearly over embarassed. She shoved her face in her hands and groaned.

"I cannot believe she saw us almost..." Bella groaned again.

"Neither can she." I said gasping for air. Bella looked at me shocked and all I could do was tap my head. Bella still sat on the ground way more embarrassed then necessary. I sat on the couch after calming down and catching my breath. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "Bella my sweet it's okay it's not that bad. She wont tell anyone." Bella seemed more relieved at this and relaxed a little bit. "You know," I said grabbing her hands, "You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" she asked. She looked confused. She looked so cute.

"Well if you would marry me or not?" I said smiling widely at her. She grinned and kissed me on the nose.

"Yes Edward I will." she said. At that moment I jumped up with her in my arms.

"Yes!" I screamed spinning her around faster and faster. I then sat her down on the ground and kissed her cheeks and her neck and finally her lips once again light at first then deepening it.

"So." she said smiling at me. "Is that the only condition?"she asked .I grinned, she had reminded me about the conditons. She automatically grimaced knowing she shouldn't have brought it up.

"Not even close," I smiled. "that was only the beggining. The second is you will go on a date with me whenever I want you too. no complaining, and...Alice gets to get you dressed." I smiled at the horrified look on her face.

"Edward that, that's not fair." she whined

"No complaining," I said placing my finger to my lips. She pouted crossing her arms over her chest."The is you have to promise to love me forever and always. as long as we live."

"That one has already been done," she said smiling at this one. She kissed me, and I heard a soft tap on my door.

"Come in Alice," I said happy she had knocked this time. She opened the door looking almost as embarrased as Bella had.

"First I would like to say I'm so so sorry." she said looking at me then Bella who was blushing again. "Second Edward," she said eyes looking back at me again. "Carlisle wants to talk to us like right now." I looked at Bella.

"Go ahead I'll be fine," I kissed her picking her up off my lap and setting her on the couch. I walked down to carlisles office and gently tapped on the door.

"Come in," he said. Me and Alice walked in and sat down. "So Edward," Carlisle said crossing his arms over his chest. He was leaning up against his desk. He looked serious at first. Then his face suddenly lightened up. "Did she say yes?" he asked sounding hopeful. I nodded at him and his face lit up. Everyone in my family loved Bella as much as I did. Even Rosalie although she would never admit it. Alice, Carlisle and I sat and talked about the change and when we would do it and so on. All of a sudden we all heard a blood curtiling scream in the other room.

"EDWARD!" It was Bella I jumped up ran to my bedroom and yanked open the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: aww a cliff hanger well I will update as soon as possible. bear with me on this one. Until next time R&R and tell me what you think was wrong with bella. and once again I hope you like it. sorry for any missing or mispelled words.**

**Always,**

**Julia**


	4. another arguement

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update I have been at my moms with no computer but chapter 4 is here now.**

**P.S. nobody guessed what happened to Bella and trust me it is not what you expect. Don't hate me though ohh and anyone who felt uncomfortable by the last chapter my dearest apologies but it needed to happen.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come in," he said. Me and Alice walked in and sat down. "So Edward," Carlisle said crossing his arms over his chest. He was leaning up against his desk. He looked serious at first. Then his face suddenly lightened up. "Did she say yes?" he asked sounding hopeful. I nodded at him and his face lit up. Everyone in my family loved Bella as much as I did. Even Rosalie although she would never admit it. Alice, Carlisle and I sat and talked about the change and when we would do it and so on. All of a sudden we all heard a blood curtiling scream in the other room.

"EDWARD!" It was Bella I jumped up ran to my bedroom and yanked open the door.

Chapter 4

I ran in my room, Alice and Carlisle not far behind me. Bella was curled up in a corner terrified. I ran to her and put my hands on each side of her face, she was trembling horribly.

"Bella what's wrong?" she didn't say anything just pointed to the other side of the room. I turned around and looked but there was nothing there. I started walking slowly over there. "Bella there's nothing—" I stopped and stared. There was a tiny black spider about the size of a dime on my wall. No way. She wasn't scared of that. There was no way. It started moving and she screamed. Oh my god she was scared of that tiny spider. "Damn it Bella! A spider!" I half screamed. I was hot she scared the crap out of me over a spider. Realizing what was going on Alice and Carlisle started laughing hysterically. I glared at them at first then I lightened up a little it was kinda funny after all.

"Edward! Kill it please! Just kill it!" she screamed. She was actually freaking out over a little bitty spider. I just motioned for Carlisle to go get it while I tried to calm Bella down. He grabbed it and walked out the door snickering Alice was not far behind.

"Bella it's gone, the spider is gone." I said laughing. She looked up at me pure fright in her eyes. "You were really scared of that thing weren't you?" I asked bewildered. She just nodded and stood up. I laughed again. "You can sit in a house full of vampires and its just any other day but you see a tiny spider on my wall and you scream like your being killed."

Bella's POV

Yeah I was terrified of spiders. It was just something about the 8 legs and eyes, the way they walked. UGH. I shuddered. "I'm a sever arachnophobic." I said. Edward started rolling at this comment. He was so tickeled by my spider phobia. So maybe it was a little funny, but not that funny. I sat down on his couch and started pouting. Edward looked over at me still laughing. I just glared at him. He could make me soo unbelievably mad.

"Bella I think that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." He said walking towards me. I just gaped at him.

"Did you just call me stupid?" I asked sure I had heard that.

"What!" he said apparently shocked at my question. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you just call me stupid?" I demanded standing up this time. I could not believe I had heard those words come out of his mouth.

"Bella no," he said and went to put his hand o my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I said dodging his hand. First Edward looked shocked by this then he just looked angry. I couldn't have him clouding my judgement with his touch.

"Bella stop acting like a child!" Edward screamed. This made me tick. I could not believe this.

"Well maybe if you didn't act like my father!" I screamed at him, this just seemed to make him madder.

"I wouldn't have to act like your father if you could sit in a padded room without harming yourself! He yelled over me. I just glared at him and tears started rolling down my face. They were hot tears that felt like burning matches. I quickly wiped them off my face.

"You know wha—," I started.

"Okay Bella lets go shopping." Alice said bursting into the room and cutting me off. I glared at her.

"Alice I'm not—," She put her hand over my mouth.

"Were going shopping," she said it was obviously more a demand then a statement. "Before you both say something you guys will regret." She mumbeled pulling me out the door. I slammend the door behind me. "What am I going to do with you two?" she asked more to herself then me. She continued dragging me down the stairs. "Rosalie," she called. "Were going shopping, Do you want to come?" Before I knew it Rosalie was standing at the door with her purse pretending not to notice me at all.

"Well lets go," she said to Alice as if I wasn't standing there. We got in the car and drove to Port Angeles. I was mumbling stuff about Edward the whole way there. I'm pretty sure Alice heard me because she was giggling the whole way there. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at me.

"Where exactly are we going Alice?" I asked looking out the window another gloomy day surprise, surprise.

"Shopping," Alice said with no intention of telling me where.

"Well Duh," I said smiling a little bit.

"Oh my god! Did she just smile," Alice said with a look of fake shock on her face. I started laughing. I was glad I had gotten away from Edward before I really did say something I'd regret.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Alice," I said sitting back in the seat a little more. Truth was I missed Edward already, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"No problem," she said smiling back at me through the rear view mirror. I was glad to be with Alice I needed to get her alone to ask her a very important question. We arrived at Port Angeles mall not to long after that. Finally Rosalie walked off to get a new face plate for her cell phone. I grabbed Alice's arm before she started to walk off with her.

"Alice can I talk to you a minute?" she turned around looking alarmed. "Well it's not anything bad I was just wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" she auto matically smiled and hugged me.

"Of course I will Bella," she squealed, "I'm so glad you asked me," she said hugging me again until I could barely breathe.

"Hey Alice?" I said pulling away from her.

"Yeah Bella," she said.

"Do you think?...umm…maybe Rosalie would want to be one of my bridesmaids?"

**A/N alright guys sorry to cut it off here but I'm pressed for time so R&R and I will update as soon as possible.**


	5. The mall brawl

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**A/N: hey guys sorry the last chapter was so short I was at the library and well you only get an hour. But since I posted such a short chapter I'm going to post 2 today! There not very long either but there's 2 of them. Peace out and R&R please. Much love! Julia**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Alice can I talk to you a minute?" she turned around looking alarmed. "Well it's not anything bad I was just wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" she automatically smiled and hugged me._

"_Of course I will Bella," she squealed, "I'm so glad you asked me," she said hugging me again until I could barely breathe._

"_Hey Alice?" I said pulling away from her._

"_Yeah Bella," she said._

"_Do you think?...umm…maybe Rosalie would want to be one of my bridesmaids?"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5

Alice just smiled, "I dunno, you would have to ask her." I winced just the thought of asking Rosalie a question like that…. Yeah I was scared.

"Alice lets go," Rosalie said growing impatient. We all started walking down the hall together. Alice in the middle me and Rosalie on either side. I swear every pair of eyes were locked on us. They turned the corner and walked into the first store on the right. Victoria's Secret!

"Umm …Alice." I said halting at the entrance. She turned on her heal.

"Yeah," she looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"I think I'll just wait out here for you…I'll sit right here…on this bench without going in there." I said sitting down. There were two reasons I didn't want to go in there. One I just wouldn't feel right walking in there with people who looked like models for it. Two I didn't think I could handle anymore of the icy glares Rosalie was shooting at me. Alice just nodded her head and walked in.

Rosalie's POV

"Alice why do you even like her?" I asked walking into Victoria's Secret. I could not believe she wouldn't come into a lingerie store.

"Rosie she's nice you just have to give her a chance." she said looking at bra's. "Ooh this black one is cute." total change of subject.

"Yeah whatever," I said rolling my eyes at her. Bella was nothing but trouble from what I had seen. Plus she had all my brothers attention, she was human, and she was well…pretty. Me? Jealous? Hell yeah I was. I'm not going to lie I was extremely jealous of her.

"I'm gonna go try this on." Alice said walking away. She could be way to nice sometimes. I looked out in the hall where Bella was sitting on the bench. Oh my god she was talking to a couple of guys. Just wait till I told Edward…wait she looked really uncomfortable. I started listening close to what they were saying.

"So what's your name?" a tall lanky one asked her.

"Bella," she replied. Oh yeah she definitely looked uncomfortable. "excuse me I need to go find my boyfriends sisters." she said.

"Ohh you have a boyfriend?" he said.

"Actually fiancé," she said putting her hand up for them to see the ring. "Now if you'll excuse me," she went to get up.

"Whoa where you going sugar?" a short stubby one said placing a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down onto the bench. Now I was angry. How could Bella even get that involved with those creeps. She got up again and the short one grabbed her arm and started pulling her off in another direction. She was fighting against them as much as she could, after all she was still human.

"Come on sweetheart lets go play," the tall one said. Okay this is where I interfere I was pissed. Those nasty perverts. I stormed out of the store and up to them as they were walking off.

"I think you should let her go," I said firmly hands on my hips.

"hey, hey, sexy!" the tall one said. I looked over and noticed the short one still had bella. The tall one walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. Gross B/O.

"Get off me!" I said pushing his arm off my shoulder. "Come on Bella, lets go," just then the tall guy grabbed me and wrapped his arm around my neck. "Oh god your kidding right," I said out loud not meaning to. Bella shot me a glance that said 'Rosalie your supposed to be human,' Damn she was right. I pretended to struggle as much as I could against him. "Let me go!" I said. Acting like such a weak little girl was pissing me off. By this time we had started to draw a crowd.

"Stop fighting, A pretty girl like you don't want to hurt yourself." he said and grabbed a handful of my ass. That was the last straw, I stopped pretending to struggle. In one quick movement I flipped the bastard over my head onto the ground. I walked up to the other guy who had bella.

"Bella duck," I said before quickly pulling back my fist, as she ducked I quickly jabbed my fist into his nose sending him flying back into the wall. I walked up to him heels clicking, and put my forearm into his throat.

"Say your sorry!" I said well more like demanded.

"I--I--," he stammered. I pushed my forearm farther into his throat. "Okay I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" he screamed clawing at my arm.

"Now say your sorry to Bella," I said with a slight grin on my face. He turned his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm sorry Bella," he barely squeaked out. I thought it was kinda cool how his face was turning blue, but I loosened up a bit. I turned and looked at the guy on the ground he was out, I turned my gaze up to meet Bella's to see if that was a good apology she just nodded. I also noticed we had a huge crowd around us. Oh great I'm in trouble. I thought

"Okay now here's what were gonna do, I'm gonna let you down, your gonna go over there, pick up your friend and get out of here without saying another word," I said. I just noticed his feet were dangling in the air. He nodded.

"Rosalie look out!" Bella screamed, I turned. The tall guy got up and was coming at me without letting the other guy down I swiftly elbowed him in the nose. He fell to the ground cupping his nose. I was sure it was broken.

"Are we clear on what's going to happen?" I said pressing my arm deeper into his throat. He nodded over and over again. I released him and he fell to the floor. I straightened my shirt, and walked toward Bella. "Are you okay?" I asked I was really worried I realized she was a nice girl. She nodded and looked me straight in the eye. Out of no where she jumped at me and wrapped her arms around me. At first I just stood there utterly amazed. Aster the way I had treated her for almost a year now she still hugged me. I hugged her back now I could see why Edward loved her so much.

"Thank you," she said in my ear. I pulled away from her.

"No problem," I said. "Edward would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you," I winked at her and she smiled, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. "He will forgive you, you know," I said sincerely. She just nodded and dropped her head.

"Rosalie," she said blushing a bit.

"Yeah?" I said looking at her quizzically.

She took in a deep breath. "I have two questions for you," she stated quietly. I just nodded for her to continue. "Well," she said "first I have to ask if you will be one of my bridesmaids?" I just smiled and nodded. She looked relieved then she blushed fiercely. "and will you help me find…umm." she looked at Victoria's Secret and blushed again. I smiled larger this time realizing what she was asking.

"Help you find something for Edward?" I said, she just nodded and I grabbed her arm pulling her towards the store. "Lets go," I think I might actually like having her as a sister in law.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. I was personally tired of guys always saving the day I had to write in a girl saving it. Chapter 6 will be up shortly and once again sorry it took me so long to update. Please R&R and thank you to all who have reviewed so far. and i know it's short its actually the rest of chapter 4 lol!**

**Love always,**

**Julia**


	6. sunrise

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight yadda yadda yadda!**

**A/N as I promised here's chapter 6. Sorry if you don't like so much fluff I'm a hopeless romantic. -------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice's POV

Bella had asked me to drop her off at her house on the way home from the mall.

"Tell Edward I love him and to come over later tonight if he wants to." she had said. I just nodded my head after that whole rumble in the hallway at the mall, Rosalie, Bella and I all looked through Victoria's Secret. We found a cute little black thong and lacy black bra. They'd both fit no doubt about it but they were for the honey moon. In a vision I saw Edward and Bella getting married a week after her 18th birthday which was in a month so since we were already there we went wedding dress shopping. Bella tried on a beautiful white dress. It was a halter and had clear sequences scattered on the front of it. It was a floor length dress and dipped down really low in the back. It had a really long train. She looked absolutely beautiful in it we decided to buy it for her at first she disagreed. "NO!" she said sternly," I don't like you guys spending money on me." me and Rosalie looked at each other and smiled.

"Either you can let us buy it for you or we will buy it for you when your not looking." Rosalie said with a smirk on her face. Bella just scowled at us but gave in. We then picked out our dresses mine was black with baby blue stripes. Rosalie, Esme, and Jessica's, (we hadn't asked them yet but knew they would say yes.) were all baby blue with black stripes. So far the wedding was looking amazing. Everything was coming together perfectly.

I finally arrived home around sunset. It had been a long day. I walked upstairs with all my shopping bags and placed them in my room. I walked to Edwards door but before I could knock on it he heard my thoughts." Go away Alice," he growled, I just rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Edward look Bella--- Holy crap what happened in here?" I asked looking around, He was sitting against the wall with his knees up his arm was resting on his knee a hand covering his eyes. There were multiple holes in every wall. The couch was up turned and there was plastic shattered everywhere. It looked like a tornado had been through there. Knowing Edward had a bad temper I knew exactly what had happened in there.

"Alice just get out of here okay!" he snarled.

"Edward look it's---"

"I said get out!" he said getting up and pointing towards the door. I put my hand on my hips and looked him square in the eye.

"Look Bella told me to tell you that she loves you and if you want to you can meet her at her house tonight," I said his face softened and he dropped his head.

"She's mad at me isn't she?" he said quietly. I laughed.

"Your kidding right?" I said both shocked and amused." she thinks your mad at her." I started laughing and he did to. They were so funny. I loved how they already acted married.

"Damn it Rosalie don't lie to me!" Emmet was yelling at Rosalie. Me and Edward both turned and walked to their room.

"I'm not lying Emmet!" she screamed even louder. "that's what happened!"

"So that explains why you smell like a human guy!" he said his face wrinkling in disgust.

"Why would I lie to you?" she said throwing her arms in the air.

"I dunno maybe your having an affair!" he said. The sad part is I don't think he was kidding. She got pissed at this grabbed a lamp off the table and hurled it at his head. Surprisingly it hit him. Both mine and Edwards jaw dropped. Rosalie covered her mouth not expecting it to hit him either. At about this time Esme walked in.

"What in the world is going on in here?" She asked.

"Rosalie smells like a human guy!" Emmet said pointing at her.

"Ugh!" she said rolling her eyes, "I told you some guys tried to attack Bella at the mall and I had to handle them! THAT'S IT! She screamed. Edward looked extremely pissed and then looked relieved and smiled.

"Rosie you saved Bella," he said walking towards her grabbing her hands. She just rolled her eyes again smiling.

"Well she couldn't very well take up for herself," she said shrugging her shoulders. Edward grabbed her and wrapped her in a big hug. She hugged back. "Edward she's a great girl treat her right," she said looking straight at him. "Or I will hurt you myself." she poked his chest. He laughed and hugged her again. He then came over and hugged me.

"Thank you Alice, for everything," I just smiled and with that he was out the door.

"Well," Esme said crossing her arm's. "I didn't get a hug," she started pouting and we all tackled her in a hug laughing the whole time.

Bella's POV

I sighed. The dress, the ring, Edward even my lingerie was beautiful. I felt everything except myself was beautiful. I sighed again putting the lid back on the box. I suddenly felt arms slide around my waist and a hand over my mouth. I threw my arms in the air slapping someone in the face. I turned it was Edward. He was just standing there grinning at me. I pushed away from him. "Damn it Edward," I said finally breathing again. His smile faded. I began to laugh. "don't ever do that again you scared the crap out of me." he started chuckling and scooped me up in his arms again.

"I'm sorry," he said laughing. Then all of a sudden his face turned solemn. "Are you okay?" he asked. This shocked me.

"You just scared me I'm fine," I said he just frowned more.

"Rosalie told me what happened at the mall today, that's what I meant by are you okay?" he said just staring as deep as possible into my eyes. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm fine Edward, I promise." he smiled a little and let out a sigh of relief. He quickly picked me up and laid me under the covers with him. I just snuggled in closer to him. As I started thinking about my looks again I frowned. Edward must have saw this because he kissed me lightly on the neck and brushed a strand of my hair back from my face with his cold stone like fingers.

"Bella what are you thinking?" he asked nuzzling his head into my neck once again.

"Well," I said, "I dunno…I was just…well," I tried to make the words come out of my mouth but I kept tripping over my tongue. Edward looked at me intently and his brow furrowed.

"Bella what is it?" I took a deep breath and put on a smile.

"Lets not talk about it it's stupid." I said he didn't look convinced.

"Please tell me?" he said leaning in. I inhaled his breath and my heart started beating quickly.

"D-d-don't d-d-do that, I stuttered finely catching my breath again. "Why can you dazzle me so easily?" I asked him. He just laughed and kissed me.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to get it out of you the unfair way?" I sighed and spun around to face him.

"Edward do you think I'm pretty?" I asked. He looked taken aback by this. His eyes had a look of disbelief in them.

"Bella you are absolutely beautiful. You are the single most beautiful thing on this earth" he said pulling me closer to him.

"Do you really think so?" I said laying my head on his chest. He put his finger on my chin pulling my head up so my gaze met his.

"I know so," he said kissing me lightly. "Now you need to sleep it's been a long day." I turned over to where my back was facing him and he pulled me as close to him as physically possible. "I love you Isabella. I really, really do." I just smiled to tired to say anything it had been a long day. I then drifted off into a dreamless sleep, before being slightly shook. "Bella my love wake up," My angel was shaking me slightly. I refused to open my eyes and let him know I was awake. Edward sighed and the next thing I knew I felt his cold lips pressed against mine kissing me passionately. My eyes shot open and I kissed him back putting my arms around his neck. He pulled away from me. "Good morning sunshine!" he said enthusiastically. I just groaned how could anyone be this energetic this early in the morning. Then it hit me he doesn't need to sleep. I closed my eyes and wiggled farther underneath the covers. "Come on Bella, Get up," He whined I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock.

"4 A.M.!" I said sitting straight up in bed. "Are you nuts?" he was so utterly upsurd. He was just sitting there gleaming like he knew something I didn't. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. He just laughed his musical laugh I loved so much.

"Let's go babe, he said grabbing my arm and pulling me up off the bed towards my window. I pulled away from him and crossed my arms.

"What are you on?" I asked its 4 in the morning. I cant go anywhere I'll get in trouble." he groaned and walked over to me. Wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Bella do you trust me?" he asked staring me down.

"What?" I said he confused me so much.

"Do--you--trust--me?" he said spacing his words out. He looked at him quizzically and sighed.

"With my life," he then picked me up and jumped out my window. He started running. I was pressed against his body as tightly as I could my eyes snapped shut. I didn't mind Edward running with me anymore but watching still made me sick.

"Were here Bella," he whispered in my ear slowly setting me on the ground. I took in my surroundings we were in the meadow. Our meadow.

I smiled "What are we doing here?" I asked now facing him. He just smiled turned me around and pointed. I gasped. It by far was the most beautiful sunrise I had ever seen. "Oh my god," I was speechless it was almost as breathtaking as Edward. Almost. "Wow this is beautiful." I was glowing. He just wrapped his arms around me, and rested his chin on my head.

"I know you are." I smiled. Then a thought came to me and my smile vanished. "What is it?" he said looking at me over my shoulder.

"I just realized the sun is out I'm not going to get to see you today," he just laughed.

"The clouds will cover it don't worry about it," I sighed and leaned against his chest still looking at him. His face turned serious. "Bella I think we should tell Charlie about getting married today," I winced I knew he was right. But telling Charlie was the last thing I wanted to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: okay here it is I actually like this chapter but hey it's not up to me it's up to you so R&R please. sorry its kinda short.**

**(This is a shout out to all the charmed lovers out there that show is the bomb!)**

**Love always,**

**Julia**


	7. The one

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine. I also don't own Emily Dickinson's quotes.**

**A/N: hey guys thanks so much to all who reviewed I'm so glad you liked it but anyways here's chapter 7 peace out ohh and by the way HAPPY EASTER! Lol alright well please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"_The clouds will cover it don't worry about it," I sighed and leaned against his chest still looking at him. His face turned serious. "Bella I think we should tell Charlie about getting married today," I winced I knew he was right. But telling Charlie was the last thing I wanted to do._

Chapter 7

"Your doing what!" Charlie almost screamed is face was turning red ohh yeah he was defiantly mad. I took in a deep breath and squeezed Edwards hand. "and your okay with this?" he said in disbelief looking at Carlisle and Esme who were standing behind us. They just nodded.

"We respect whatever there decision is," Carlisle said calmly. I couldn't believe Charlie was acting like this. He knew how I felt about Edward. Why was he doing this to me? Edward sensed my stress and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"But you guys are so young," he said almost as if he was giving in. he looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"We think they are old enough to make their own decisions," Esme pointed out resting her hands on my shoulders. Charlie scoffed his face turning red again.

"They're 17 they don't know what they want," he stated loudly. This infuriated me. I hated when people said that.

"Dad were not asking for your permission!" I snapped. Everyone else was being way to calm about his reaction I was pissed. "Hell were not even asking for your blessing!" I quickly stood up surprising everyone. "You know I figured you would be cool about this," I crossed my arms over my chest and took a few deep breaths calming my self as much as possible. Charlie quickly spoke after that.

"I forbid you to do it Bella! I wont allow it." he snapped back. I looked at him in utter disbelief at this time Edward jumped up.

"No disrespect Chief Swan but I don't really think that's fair." Edward stated his eyes in slits. He was as mad as I was now.

"Haven't you ever heard the term life's not fair?" he said looking Edward square in the eye. He was now standing up.

"Look Charlie," I said to fumed to call him dad. "Were getting married a week after my eighteenth birthday you really have no say in the matter," he looked at me eyes wide. "I guess Carlisle will just have to walk me down the isle," I sad I was so mad I didn't care if I hurt him. How could he do this to me? He sat down dropping his head into his hands and rubbing his face.

"Have you told Renee yet?" he asked quietly. My remark had gotten to him.

"No I thought you should be the first to know," I said sighing. He looked up at me surprised.

"Your sure bella, your sure this is what you want to do," I grabbed Edwards hand and nodded.

"I'm absolutely positive," he just nodded before getting up and walking over to me.

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake me and your mom did," he said sincerely. I couldn't blame him for looking out for me even if he was acting irrationally.

"Dad you don't have to worry about me. Edward and I love each other. I'm in good hands." I wrapped him in a hug. Usually we didn't like physical contact but hey it seemed appropriate.

"Charlie there is one more thing we would like to ask you," Carlisle said I turned looking at him shocked then I looked at Edward. What was going on? "We would like to know if bella could move in with us for the rest of her senior year?" my jaw dropped. Were they serious? Charlie saw the expression on my face.

"I take it you didn't know anything about this," he said kind of smiling. I just shook my head jaw still hanging open. "Well I don't have a problem with it, but when exactly were you wanting her to move in?" this time Edward spoke.

"In about a week or so if that's okay," he was grinning from ear to ear exactly how long had he been planning this? I just gaped at him how could he not tell me.

"Well I guess I don't have a say in this either, so it's fine with me." My mouth dropped open again. He said yes! That was unbelievable! I ran up to and wrapped my arms around his neck. he had moved and he was standing against the counter.

"Thank you," I said he just hugged me back.

"I want you to be happy Bell's and if this is what makes you happy I can't argue."

"I love you dad," I said kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you to Bell's," he let me go and I ran to Edward. I jumped at him and he picked me up spinning me around and kissed me. This was absolutely perfect.

Three weeks later….

I sat on the bed in mine and Edwards bedroom he had put it in not to long after I moved in. I took in all of my surroundings. The couch he had shoved to the side. The beautiful wall paper and the water lily's covering every counter space in the room. I sighed. Me and Edward had just gotten into a huge fight…again. It was so crazy we fought over the stupidest stuff lately and this time he left. I got up . I had to get out of this room and talk to someone. Alice was hunting with Jasper so I couldn't talk to her. I walked out the door and down the stairs. I stood at the bottom of the stairs for a second before heading towards the garage. I walked in and saw Rosalie underneath her car. "Rosie can I talk to you?" I said .

"Just a minute Bella," she replied. I heard her mumbling softly what sounded like a string of cuss words before I heard a soft click. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed before rolling out from beneath the car. She stood up rubbing her greasy hands on a towel hanging out of her pocket. "Whoever said changing a fuel pump was not easy wasn't lying." she said wiping her head with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry bella did you want to talk to me?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her intently.

"I just wanted to ask you something. I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"Shoot."

"Well I mean how did you know Emmet was the one?" I asked. At first she seemed shocked then she seemed to get it.

"You and Edward are fighting again huh?" I just nodded.

"It just seems like that's all we ever do lately." I said kinda shrugging my shoulders. " and I guess…I dunno. I guess I'm just kinda worried that's all." I dropped my head.

"Bella your getting married in two weeks." she said grabbing my hands. "You have cold feet. It's completely natural." she smiled at me warmly.

"Did you have cold feet when you and Emmet got married? I mean the first time." she threw her head back in laughter.

"No one is immuned to it Bella. Oh god the first time Emmet and I decided to get married I called it off." my eyes widened in shock.

"Why?" I asked. I wanted to know more.

"Well." she said giggling, "I was convinced he was cheating on me." I laughed at this her face turned serious. " but it didn't mean I didn't love him because I did. I was just scared of commitment." I was now looking at he sympathetically, although I was still kinda shocked. "you have to ask yourself this Bella," she said putting an arm around my shoulder. "Do you love Edward?" I nodded.

"Of course I do with all of my heart." I said.

"And does he love you?" she said. I nodded again. I knew Edward loved me. We might fight but I never had to doubt that. "Well if you have that you don't need anything else. It will keep you guys together. Love can do all thing's Bella." I smiled I knew that quote. All in all she definitely knew what she was talking about. "In our case it can even raise the dead." she laughed and I did to. Rosalie had become one of my best friends. She was actually really easy to talk to. More so then I thought. I quickly gave her a hug, "thanks Rosie you know your one of my best friends." she hugged me back.

"I love you like a sister Bella. You can talk to me about anything." I nodded and pulled away from her. "Hey what do you say we go watch something that will make us laugh!" I nodded again. She smiled, "I've got Buffy the vampire slayer on DVD. Interested?" I had to laugh.

"You actually watch that?" I smiled big.

"Oh its great for a laugh and living in this household you need a few good laughs every once in a while." she smiled again and grabbed my arm. "Come on I'm gonna go get changed then we'll slouch around and have some fun." this was the greatest thing. No one could have ever helped me like Rosalie just had.

Edwards POV

I was violently knocking down trees with one punch. Why did I have to be such a freaking idiot? I don't even remember what me and Bella were fighting about this time, but the fact was we were fighting. I sighed and laid back on the ground an arm covering my eyes.

"So I see your taking a liking to the lumber jack business." I looked up. I hadn't even heard Edward walk up. He was standing above me grinning.

"Go away," I groaned.

"awww, Bella trouble," he said sitting next to me. I just nodded. "Wow you guys have been fighting a lot lately." I groaned sitting up again.

"I don't know why. I just always manage to say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing, or get mad at her for the stupidest things. I'm just…" I groaned again putting my hands in the air like I was strangling someone, and flopped back to a laying position on the ground.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked not seeming surprised at all. I nodded.

"Did you ever have second thoughts about marring Rosalie?" I asked sitting up again. He just roared with laughter.

"Are you kidding? Edward you can read minds and your asking me that question." he looked at me. I sat there thinking back to the first time they got married. I laughed remembering his thoughts as if it had happened yesterday. Emmet seemed so happy but his mind just kept saying 'I cant do this', and when Rosalie called it off he really started doubting it. 'She doesn't really love me, there's no way a beautiful girl like that could be interested in me.' I remember thinking he was being stupid. That doubting something like this was so idiotic. Now I finally saw where he was coming from. "Look Edward do you love the girl?" he asked interrupting my thoughts. I nodded.

"Well yeah," I said in a manner that said DUH!

"Then what's the problem?" he asked looking square at me. "Look I know she loves you, you guys are so different but your so perfect for each other. Can you not see that?" I dropped my head in my hands. "Edward you're my brother, maybe not by birth but by everything that matters and you have to trust me when I tell you everything will be okay. Can you trust that?" I nodded again. "She's a great girl Ed I've never seen you so happy. So don't screw this up." he said that last part through clenched teeth punching me in the arm. I chuckled and stood up with him. I gave him a quick hug. He was right, and he had made me see things clearer the ever.

"Thanks man." I said .

"No problem, now lets get back to the house before our girls loose their minds. I smiled.

"Race you," I said a mysterious gleam in my eye.

"Oh your on!" he said and we were off. I was glad we had talked. It helped a lot.

Bella's POV

Me and Rosalie sat watching Buffy and laughing hysterically. This show was so unreal, but she was right it was good for a laugh. All of a sudden Edward came busting through the door.

"Honey I'm home." he said with his arms outstretched. I giggled. He seemed so carefree.

"Hello Privacy!" Rosalie said staring hard at Edward.

"Hello love of my life." he said running to me, picking me up and kissing me. Emmet came strolling in behind Edward winking at me.

"Oh no not Buffy!" he whined. Rosalie just chuckled. I waved at her before Edward ran us out the door and into his room. It was late at least midnight. I yawned and he laid me in the bed with him covering us both with the blanket. I snuggled closer to him.

"I love you Bella," he said kissing my neck lightly. I was glad he was in a better mood.

"I love you too," I said turning around and kissing him.

"I think we need to talk about when were going to change you," I smiled at him he was being so lighthearted about it.

"I have a suggestion," I said. He looked at me quizzically and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: sorry about the time leap but I had to get the story going more. I hope you enjoy this chapter but I'm sorry to report it will be a while before I get to update. Please keep R&R I absolutely love hearing what you think. Until next time.**

**Love always,**

**Julia.**


	8. Authors note PLEASE READ!

**Authors note: okay guys here's the deal I am so so sorry it is taking me so long to update I am writing but I don't know how long it will be before I get to a computer long enough to type it. Thanks so much for the reviews I honestly have thought about not writing the story any more. You know those times when you just want to give up everything that matters to you well that is what I am going through its hard to keep going but I will for all my lovely reviewers that is if you still want me 2 but I have to bounce for now thanks so much for all your support. Also keep looking for an update it will be sometime in the next 2 weeks.**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**JULIA**


	9. Rosie's Suprise

**A/N: Hey IM BACK! LOL! Here is chapter 8 I hope you like it oh and thanks for all your reviews and support it means a lot trust me. Sorry it has taken me so long I really cant wait till my mom gets a computer I had to beg her to go to my dads house this weekend so I could write for you. But once again thanks for the reviews you guys are great and don't worry I wont stop as long as you want me to I will continue. Oh and sorry for the Edward, Emmet mix up.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_I think we need to talk about when were going to change you," I smiled at him he was being so lighthearted about it._

"_I have a suggestion," I said. He looked at me quizzically and smiled_

CHAPTER 8

"Well," I said. "I think we should wait till after the wedding," he looked surprised. I immediately regretted saying anything. "I mean if that's okay with you. We can do it whenever you want to. I just thought maybe I could get married as a human. I mean you always said you wanted me to live a full human life, and I dunno I just always pictured having a normal wedding. Well obviously I didn't know you then and were not even close to normal--," he cut me off by kissing me. I deepened the kiss at first then pulled away. He just smiled at me.

"Bella I love the way your mind works," he said smiling even bigger. "I have to say I was surprised, but I couldn't have thought of a better idea." he kissed me again. I smiled at him mischievously and pushed him over where I could stratle him. I sat on top of him and kissed him hard. We almost started making out but he pushed me away a little. I sat up startled and looked into his eyes. They were dark not black but a brown. I immediately understood. He looked at me apologetically. "Bella I---," I put my finger to his lips.

"You don't have to explain anything. I understand." I said kissing him again. This time just a little peck. "You need to go hunt tomorrow." I stated while trying to get off him. His hand which were resting on my hips held me in place.

"I don't wanna go," he said sticking out his bottom lip. I laughed he looked so cute.

"You know you have to," I said shaking my finger at him. He stuck his bottom lip out farther and laughed. His face turned serious all of a sudden and he stared at me.

"In all seriousness Bella I don't think you should stay here alone." he said. I smiled down at him he was always so worried about me. "and I WONT take you with me." I knew this was the rule until he changed me. I nodded.

"Edward, Alice and Jasper will be back tomorrow not to mention Rosalie's here. I will be fine." I said he studied me then sighed.

"I know. But that's tomorrow, lets worry about today, today." lifting me off him and laying me under the blankets once again. "and today you need to sleep." I cuddled close to him and he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"I can't wait till I don't have to sleep," I said not even thinking about it. I immediately felt Edward stiffen and then relax. He sighed.

"Bella," he said and I realized I wasn't breathing. I let out the breath I'd been holding shakingly.

"Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." I said on the verge of tears afraid I had made him mad. He squeezed me tighter to him.

"It's okay Bella," he whispered in my ear making me shiver. "I'm not mad." I sighed in relief. He started humming my lullaby. I quickly fell off into a deep sleep. Not before hearing Edward whisper something in my ear. "I'll never leave you Bella. I promise."

ROSALIE'S POV

It was eight 'o' clock and I was pacing my room. God how long did it take for someone to wake up? I paced faster and faster. "That's it!" I said to myself and headed towards Edward and Bella's room. I opened the door and walked in quickly. Edward looked surprised. I blocked him out of my head. "Stay out of my thoughts," I said. He growled a little and got up.

"What do you want Rosalie?" he asked me in a whisper.

"I need to talk to Bella," I replied just as quietly. I walked towards her but Edward grabbed my arm.

"You wake her up and you'll be sorry," he said. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Look she can go back to sleep but I need to talk to her!" I said trying to convince him to let me wake her up.

"Why?" he asked and started staring at me intently. I caught onto him and shoved his shoulder.

"I told you to stay out of my thoughts," I growled. He growled back and then grabbed my arm looking at my watch. His eyes widened.

"Where's Emmet?" he asked throwing on a shirt.

"Downstairs waiting for you. A little impatiently if you ask me." I said. He looked at me his eyes in slits.

"If you wake her up. I will seriously hurt you," he said.

"What am I supposed to do wait till she wakes up?" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Yes! I do!" he said and I glared at him.

"Some people aren't as patient as you," I said through clenched teeth.

"Rosie!" he warned. I looked him square in the eye.

"Fine," I snapped and walked out of the room. Edward rushed downstairs and out the door Emmet not far behind. I went to Edward's door and placed my hand on the door knob. I quickly decided against it. Edward would find out he always did. Each minute that passed seemed like an eternity. I recalled the conversation I had with Carlisle the night before. "I'm going to tell Bella," I told him he looked surprised.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Emmet first?" he asked. I nodded my head me and Bella had gotten so close I felt I needed to tell her.

"Me and Bella clicked tonight, and I want to tell her. I _need _to tell her." I said. Carlisle just nodded. I heard footsteps and someone sit on the bed in Edwards room. I quickly opened the door scaring Bella and making her fall backward off the bed. I ran over and caught her before she hit the floor. "Are you okay?" I asked her standing her up. She rubbed her eyes yawning and nodded. She sat back down on the bed and stretched. She looked at me then at the door.

"Is it okay if I have a human moment?" she asked. Damn I would have to wait to tell her.

"Of course," I said. She quickly ran off to the bathroom. I waited for what seemed like forever before she returned hair dripping. She sat on the bed staring at me quizzically. Ok here goes, "Bella I need to talk to you," I said taking in a unnecessary breath more out of habit.

"Okay shoot," she said winking at me and smiling. I had said the same thing to her the day before.

"Okay so I don't know how this happened, I mean I don't know how it's even possible." I said pacing the room. I looked at her and she was just staring at me. I sat down and grabbed her hands. "Bella," I took a deep breath and looked her square in the eye. "I'm pregnant," her jaw dropped. I jumped up and started pacing again. "I really don't know how this is possible. We always thought we couldn't get pregnant and now…I dunno what to do Bella I'm terrified but I've never felt so good in my entire life, but what if I'm not a good mom. Oh my god what if my baby doesn't like me! What if Emmet doesn't want a baby? Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I stopped pacing just long enough to look in the mirror. I placed my hand on my stomach. "I don't know what to do," I said dropping my head. I felt her hand on my shoulder and I turned around and hugged her tightly. "Bella I'm so scared. What if he doesn't want our baby?" I looked up at her.

"Rosie I can't even began to comprehend this." she said. "But don't worry about Emmet he will love the baby."

"But--," she put my finger to my lips to shut me up.

"He will love the baby I guarantee it." she said smiling. "and Auntie Bella and Uncle Edward will love it to," she the put her head to my stomach. "Hi little baby, this is your Auntie Bella and I love you very much." I smiled and she sat back up. "this baby is going to be very loved." I sighed.

"I know, I know," I looked down at my stomach.

"Have you told Emmet yet?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"No you're the first to know." I thought I saw a tear in her eye but she closed them and shook her head.

"When are you going to?" I looked at her astonished. I hadn't thought about it.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head. I walked over and sat back down on the bed as did she. "I don't know how to tell him."

"Do you want me to be with you when you tell him?" I shook my head.

"No I should tell him alone." I wanted her to be there more then anything but I knew Emmets temper was worse then Edwards was when he got mad and I had a feeling he would be. She just nodded.

"How did you know you were or what made you think you were?" I stared at her I had never imagined she would ask me that question. I had to think.

"Ummm?" at first I couldn't remember. Then it hit me. "I got hungry." she looked at me curiously.

"I don't get it." she said scratching her head.

"Food Bella! Real human food! The food you eat! I started craving it!" I almost shouted. Her jaw dropped again.

"How is that possible?" I shrugged.

"Carlisle thinks the baby's human." she looked at me and I guessed what she was thinking before she said it. "I don't know Bella I really don't"

EMMET'S POV

I ripped at the animals skin and drank. The blood flowing through me. "Whoa boy slow down." Edward said running up to me. "what is your problem?" he asked wide eyed. This was my ninth so far.

"It's Rosie she's been so… I dunno moody lately." I said sitting on the ground. Edward sat next to me.

"It will be okay man trust me," I smiled I knew he was right. I just couldn't see her problem. "Look we need to get back." he said standing up. I nodded but didn't move. "Come on I'm sure it's nothing." I stood up and took off in a run to the car. He looked surprised then chased after me with determination set on his face. I flew the trees as fast as I could. As I got to the car he was just leaning against it with his arms crossed. Damn he beat me again. He laughed at my expression then got in the car starting it up. I got in on the other side of his Volvo. I really didn't want to go home. I snarled a little bit and growled in frustration. Edward just laughed at me and took off.

BELLA'S POV

Me and Rosalie sat and talked for hours. All of a sudden she groaned. "Alice is home." just the Alice came busting through the bedroom door.

"Oh my god Rosie!" she said coming over and squeezing her tightly. "I had a vision and…Is it true?" Rosalie just nodded and placed her hand on her stomach. "Ahhhhh!" Alice screamed grabbing her and spinning her around. "This is so great!" I just laughed Alice was so excited.

"Don't think about it around Edward," Rosalie said. "I want Emmet to know first." Alice just nodded a grin planted on her face. I couldn't blame her I was happy to. I absolutely loved this. Just then Alice looked at Rosalie Alarmed.

"There home." Alice said before scurrying out of the room. Rosalie looked at me panicked and grabbed my hand right before Edward came through the door.

"Rosalie you need to talk to Emmet, he is driving me NUTS!" Edward said grinning.

"I know," she said sighing. She looked at me and I hugged her tightly.

"It is gonna be okay," I whispered in her ear. She just nodded and walked out the door.

"What's going on?" Edward eyed me curiously. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said and left it at that. He growled at me playfully a look of mischief in his honey colored eyes. He grabbed me and gently threw me on the bed. He pinned me down by my shoulders and kissed me hard. My heart sped up quickly and I shivered. He smiled through the kiss. We started routing around. Kissing and rolling all over the bed. I started laughing at how ridiculous we had to look. All of a sudden Edward stiffened. I pulled away from him. I was now on top. I looked at him before he jumped up grabbing me and running down the stairs. What was going on? He was starting to worry me. He sat me down at the bottom of the stairs. "Edward?" I said cautiously. He grabbed my hand and led me out the front door at a human pace. My jaw dropped. It couldn't be!

"Hey Bells," she said smiling. I noted the bag strung over her shoulder. I just gaped at her. This was not possible. "What you can't even give your own mom a hug?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Duh Duh Duh! And so ends chapter 8. Well I hope you liked it. Sorry about the cliffy but now you know I will continue. I work in mysterious ways. LOL well I have to go but please R&R I check them as much as possible. Thanks again for all the support. And thanks for keeping me in your thoughts. And it might be a while before I get to update but I will every chance I get.**

**Love always,**

**Julia**


	10. Authors note READ!

_**Author's Note: hey guys dont shoot me cuz this aint an update i just wanted to tell everyone i am going to update eventually i am continueing but It's just takin me a while i have been sooo busy with so much stuff so please forgive me and i am writnig believe me i am but thank you to my loving reviewers you keep me going so until i update **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Julia**_


	11. Mom's Here!

A/N: Duh duh duh! I'M BACKKKKKK! Lol anyways I am so happy I'm finally getting to post Chapter 9 I'm definatley over excited. I am so sorry it took me so long to update I have been so busy with school and party planning and my Beta is like grounded and she's my best friend then my brothers best friend (he's totally hot and I've had a crush on him since I was like 7) came to live with us and oh man it has just been crazy but without further Adu (I don't know how to spell that) CHAPTER 9!

Chapter 9

"M-m-mom?" I stammered. It couldn't really be her. "W-w-what are you doing here?" I couldn't think straight enough to not stutter like an idiot. She looked at me and placed her hands on her hips.

"Isabella Swan is that anyway to greet your mother?" Oh yeah it was definatley her. I ran at her and placed her in a huge hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again but this time with a smile on my face.

"You don't really think I would miss my only daughters wedding do you?" This surprised me. When I first told her she wasn't thrilled about the idea. I mean she wasn't mad but she wasn't the happiest she could be. But she still didn't say anything about coming to Forks. She hates it here. I was happy I had to say. i gave her another hug.

"I'm so happy your here! But wait how did you find me?" I asked shocking myself. This question hadn't even passed through my head but it came out of my mouth.

"Well I went to Charlie's and he told me you were living here." she said then her face turned serious and she leaned closer to me. "Bella I don't think I like you living with your boyfriend."

"Fiance mom." I said showing her my ring and reminding her why she was there.

"BY GOD! That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" she said grabbing my hand. I swear her eyes were as big around as baseballs. I smiled and looked back at Edward he was obviously trying really hard not to laugh. I could only guess what she was thinking. "Is it real?" she asked pulling her gaze away from the ring to meet mine. I laughed I had asked edward the same thing. I nodded still laughing.

"Oh yeah mom it's real." her jaw dropped and she looked back at Edward who was now laughing hysterically.

"He actually bought this ring?" she whispered obviously trying to keep Edward from hearing her but I knew better. I looked up at Edward and saw him clutching the porch railing and his stomach in an effort to not fall over and to calm down.

"Yeah," I sighed. "he did." My mom looked shocked again then smiled.

"Okay major brownie points on his part. This sucker must have costed a fortune." She whispered I just laughed same old Renee some things never change.

"So where are you staying?" I asked her curiously. She looked at me and raised her lip in disgust.

"That nasty little motel six." she said shivering. my mom hated dirty houses and that motel was nasty. I knew she didn't want to stay there.

"Don't be ridiculous you can stay here," I said before I even had a chance to think about it. Just then Carlisle came walking outside.

"Renee! It is very nice to see you again," My mom smiled warmly at him and gave him a friendly hug. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the side.

"Bella she **_Cannot _**stay here." he said sternly, looking at me his eyes wide in shock and anger.

"Why not?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Okay tell me if you understand this your mom and a house full of vampires." he said talking with his hands. I scowled at him and his eyes softened. "Bella Sweetheart i don't think we can stand two delectable smelling humans in one house." he said placing his hands on my shoulders. I looked at him confused.

"Edward I thought nobody smelled as good as me?" I asked quizzically. He just laughed.

"Nobody smells quite as good as you do Bella believe that but you do get your scent traits from your mother." he said grinning widely. I looked back at Carlisle and my mom carrying on small talk. I then looked back at Edward. "As you can see Bella she can't stay here, I wont allow her to stay here." Oh man that made me tick if he had convinced me to let my mom go stay somewhere else he had blown it with that last line. I glared at him.

"Whether you like it or not Edward Cullen this is my house to and if Carlisle says it's okay she stays." I said poking him in the chest. he glared back down at me and I turned and walked away. I walked up to my mom and Carlisle and heard them talking about the weather. Oh yeah definatley small talk. "Excuse me, Carlisle?" he looked down at me and smiled.

"Yes Bella," he said eyeing me curiously and oh did he have good reason.

"I was wondering if it would be alright for my mom to stay here for the next week just until after the wedding." Carlisle's face turned to shock and he looked at me confused before smiling.

"Bella that would be absolutley wonderful." he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh no I really wouldn't want to intrude," my mom said. but she had the look of pure hope on her face.

"Don't be silly," he said plainly giving her a warm smile. "Your always welcome here." I turned and saw Edward standing in the same spot. I gave him a look that said I told you so and smiled grimly at the look of pure shock on his face. Ah ha! I had won this arguement. Carlisle looked over at Edward. "Edward will you please take Renee's things to the guest bedroom. Bella I'm sure you can show her where it is." I nodded. Edward glared at me. It was such an Icy glare it made me shiver. He walked over to the trunk of the cab that had been waiting patiently and grabbed her many suitcases carrying them with ease. When he passed me he bent down to my ear.

"We'll talk about this later," he hissed and kept walking in the direction of the house. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't count on it!" I yelled after him. He spun around and glared at me. I gave him the most hateful look I could pull off before smiling at him. He looked at me in utter disbelief before turning and stalking off it startled me how graceful he looked even when he was mad. I grabbed my moms arm and pulled her towards the steps up the stairs and into the house. She stopped just inside the door. I turned to see what was wrong and the look of pure amazement and awe was on her face.

"Bella I-I can't stay here. I feel like I should pay a cover charge or something." She said looking around the beautiful home I had grown so accustom to.

"Mom seriously it's fine.You heard what Carlisle said there's no problems." I grabbed her hands and pulled her up the stairs. I pointed and named each room as we passed it. Finally we got to the guest bedroom. "Here's where you will be staying," I said opening the door to the guest bedroom.

"And I take it you sleep--" She trailed off looking at me.

"With Edward," I said and opened the door to the guest bedroom. Her jaw dropped and she stood taking in the beauty of the room. It was sunny outside suddenly. I noticed because the window was open. That meant all he cullens had to stay inside which really wasn't fair now I knew why Edward hadn't wanted my mom to stay. The room had white drapes that matched the solid white comforter on the bed. The bed was a sleigh bed that was painted white. the room was beautiful with lily's and flowers all over the place.

"Oh my god Bella is there anything about them or this house that isn't absolutely perfect?" She asked not going into the room any farher. I laughed.

"Honestly mom there's nothing about them that is not absolutely perfect." She just shook her head. I walked into the room and saw her luggage rested on the floor by the bed. there was a note rested lightly on top of it. I walked over and picked it up. Wait it was for me? I opened it up and it read.

_Bella,_

_We really need to talk and I won't take no for an answer. Meet me in the room when you get this. I love you._

_Love,_

_Edward_

What did he mean he wouldn't take no for an answer. Ugh. I wanted to scream. I folded up the note and shoved it in my back pocket.

"What was that?" my mom asked.

"Just a note from Edward," I said through clenched teeth. She eyed me and shrugged.

"Okay." she said walking over to her luggage and pulling it on to the bed. "Bella do you want to help me unpack?" It wasn't a question it was more a statement.Before I could answer the house started shaking and we heard yelling. Oh my god! Rosalie! I quickly ran out of the room and down the hall to thier bedroom. I pulled open the door and saw Emmett spining Rosalie in a circle.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he screamed. "Rosie it's really true?"he said placing her back on the ground. She nodded her head smiling. "Yes!" he screamed again. and kissed her roughly on the lips. Before I knew it all the Cullens and my mom were standing behind me. Rosalie looked aat me and smiled widely. I walked over to them and gave Rosalie a hug first. Then i mmoved to Emmett and gave him a hug.

"Congradulations!" I grinned Emmett was beaming.

"Thanks Bella," he said hugging me tightly. Oh my god he was squeezing me to tight I couldnt breathe. I was gasping for air and the next thing I knew I was in Edwards arms. He was growling lowly at Emmett. Emmett just shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Bella." All the Cullens joined in in congradulating them.

"Okay I don't want to ruin the moment or anything but what is going on?" I heard my mom say from the doorway.I laughed and wiggled out of Edwards grasp. I walked over to her.

"Rosalie's pregnant," I said grinning.

"Oh," she said. "Congradulations," she said to the whole group. "Which one's Rosalie?" she whispered to me. I laughedand heard a few snickers from behind me. I pointed out all the Cullens and Roslie and Jasper. (A/N: thier Hales remember) She just smiled and waved at each of them. They returned her hello with a nod and a smile. We all sat and talked for a little while and I did my best to avoid Edward although it didn't work out to well because the next thing I knew we were in a closet down the hall kissing fiercly. Oh this was fun.

Edwards POV

I was tiard of fighting with her. I still didn't agree with her mother staying here but if that was what made her happy I couldn't disagree. See every vampire has it's weakness just like every superhero. Not that I was comparing myself to a superhero I'd definatley be a villian but all the same. Just as Superman has kryptonite and Spiderman has Mary Jane I had Bella. She was my all time weakness. The only thing that made me second guess myself and that made me love her even more. I hated the way she could completely control me. I was so much stronger then her yet she could make me fall to the ground and beg for mercy. In a hypothetical sense that is. All of a sudden she pulled away from me.

"Well this is a change in attitude," she said grinning. I just laughed.

"Bella do you really think I could stay mad at you?" Her head dropped. Wait what did I say.

"I'm sorry I made you mad I just hate when people tell me what to do you should no that by now and I didn't want you to be mad at me I tried so hard I was gonna give up then you said you wouldn't allow my mom to stay and that made me tick and--" she stopped not returning her gaze to meet mine. I laughed I loved her little rambles. She looked up at me to see what on earth could be so funny.

"Bella, I love you and yeah you make me mad sometimes Im not saying you don't but that makes me love you so much more, and as you just said I make you mad too. No couple no matter who it is or how perfect they are for each other can help fighting. It's just the natural order of things but It's making up that makes it all worth while." I said and kissed her lightly on the lips. I pulled away and saw her smile.

"So you really don't care if my mom stays here,"she said searching my eyes for the truth. I shrugged.

"I don't like it Bella it's bad enough that I put you in danger on a daily basis but now your mom to... but if it's what makes you happy then you will hear no complaints out of me." She smiled at me and I knew I was forgivin but just to make sure I asked. "So am I forgivin?" She laughed and burried her face in my chest.

"You were forgivin a long time ago, and what about me am I forgivin?" she asked. looking back up at me. I smiled and kissed her.

"Bella if you don't think you were forgivin before we even started fighting then you obviously don't know me as well as you think you do."I kissed her one more time this time deeper then all the rest and I heard her sigh and lean in o deepen the kiss even more. I pulled away from her and bit my lip I wanted to continue but we had been in there long enough. She looked at me and pulled away a little more obviously thinking she had done something wrong. I pulled her closer to me and nuzzled my head into her neck. "I love you," I whispered against her neck and I felt her shiver.

"I love you too," she said shakingly. I smiled at the fact that I could still take her breath away.

"We need to get out of here before your mom takes out a missing persons add." I said Bella laughed and walked out of the closet. She stopped suddenly.

"Mom we-I- it's-" she struggled for the words to explain herself to her mother. who was standing just outside the closet hand's on her hips. I could hear her mind racing.

_'What was she doing in there with that boy?' 'I swear if they were doing I'm going to kill her.' 'No I'm going to kill her anyways.' _I was trying so hard not to laugh at her mothers thoughts there was no time for that at the moment.

"Come with me, Now!" her mother said to her. Damnit I got her in trouble. they walked into the guest bedroom and shut the door I listened carefully to what they were saying "Isabella Swan! What were you doing in there?" her mother asked.

"Mom we weren't doing anything. we were just talking I swear!" she said she sounded really upset.

"Bella you can't tell me you were doing nothing when you walk out of a closet with that boy!" she yelled.

"His name is Edward mom not that boy and for your information we were just talking not that it's any of your buisness. I invited you to stay here not control my life. I'm not a kid anymore and you picked a great time to be a parent!" all of this was said in screams. She was very, very mad.

"Isabella how dare--" Bella cut her off.

"Save it mom you know your treating future son in law like a leper, and I am sick of it come see me when your ready to apologize." she walked out of the bedroom, tears were pouring down her face. She saw me and ran into my arms. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom it was about 9:00 at night now. I laid her down on the bed and quicklycrawled in behind her wrapping my arms around her. She was sobbing uncontrolably. I sang her her lullaby in an effort to calm her down and before I knew it she was asleep. I knew she was asleep because her breath was even now and she had stopped crying. I called for Alice and she was in my room in a flash.

"Yes?" she said opening the door and closing it.

"Will you change Bella into her pajama's? Please?" I asked her she grinned and nodded. I got up and changed into some flannel sweatpants. I turned around and saw Bella in the exact same position just wearing shorts and a tank top. "Thanks Alice," I said and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"No problem Edward, Is--Is she okay I heard her mom and her fighting and then her crying," she said looking at Bella then back at me. I smiled at her.

"She's fine, she's a little upset but she's okay." I said she nodded, and was gone. I laid next to Bella again. I don't know how long we laid there I knew it had been a while. The next thing I knew the door opened.

**A/N: Ta Da! and so concludes chapter 9 I hoped you liked it I have to stay it's not my best work but I wanted to post a chapter before you all either killed me or forgot me. Lol anyways I hoped you liked it and I will post another chapter as soon as possible. until next time. Please R&R I really want to know how I am doing.**

**Love Always,**

**Julia**


	12. Authors Note! READ PLEASE!

**A/N: hey guys I am SOOOOO Sorry this isn't an update and im soooo sorry im takin so long I had chapter 10 completed and somthing happened and it all got deleted im so pissed off but I have to start over so please forgive me and wait a little while longer im currentley rewriting chapter 10 so it might be a lil while longer but I hope you forgive me and I will post as soon as possible I promise thanks to everyone I hope you understand!**

**Love always,**

**Julia**


	13. Happy Birthday to you

A/n: ALAS IM BAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKK!!!! lol well neways heres chapter 10 srry its so short after sucha long time but man have i been busy. Ne ways here it is so read up and imma post the next chapter sumtime soon hopefuly things are settlin down so yeah.

Chapter 10

'_Okay i will just go in there and tell her and Edward i am sorry and then leave'_ Her MOM! oh my god i cant believe her mom was at the door _'God I hope she forgives me i mean i wouldn't forgive me but maybe she will forgive me she is right she is a big girl and i don't have the right to but in on her life' _she was rambling on in her head I wanted to laugh so bad. Well as they say like mother like daughter. _'But I mean I had a point they are moving really fast. Renee stop it that's none of your business!' _Oh man now she was yelling at herself if it wasn't for the fact that i was supposed to be sleeping I would have died laughing. Figuretivley speaking that is. She finally walked completely into the dark room. _'Phew they're sleeping Bella knows Im not good at apologizies but I really need to do this. Well I guess it can wait till tomorrow i mean it is a special day for her, but...wait a minute. Are they wearing clothes I swear if they are naked I will yank her up by her hair.' _I chuckled silently before hearing her mothers foot steps heading towards the bed. What was she doin?! _'Okay I will just lift up the blanket make sure they are fully dressed and be done with it. _Oh my god you are kidding right?? Well she will find nothing we both have clothes on. I heard her footsteps on my side of the bed. Before I felt the blanket on my side of the bed being lifted up. _'Good they're both wearing clothes now I can just...wow he is very handsome. Bella chose a very good looking one.' _I felt her eye's scoping up and down my body and it was making me very uncomfortable. I pulled Bella closer to me and mumbled a very quiet get outta here. She dropped the covers and backed up against the wall. I heard her heart accelerate dramatically and her breathe quicken. when she realized I wasn't awake she put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath. About this time Bella became restless and started breathing deeply.

"Edward help me! Save me Edward!" Bella was talking in her sleep and apparently her dream wasn't a very good one. "NO! Edward please don't leave me I need you please!"I wanted to wake her up and let her know i wasn't going anywhere but here mom was in the room. _'Wow she really does love him I swear if he hurts her I will rip his arms off and beat him to death with them.' _Her mom's thoughts made me want to laugh and Im sure if I wasn't worried about Bella I would have. Bella started kicking her legs and crying. "Edward I love you please don't leave I swear I can change I can be whatever you want me to be. Please don't leave." Bella's mom took this as a sign and left the room quickly. I quickly turned Bella on her back.

"Bella, honey wake up." I started rubbing the hair out of her face. My attempts to wake her up were not sucessful. I leaned in and kissed her forhead while rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Bella please wake up." At that moment her eyes shot open. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began sobbing uncontrolably. "Bella what's wrong?"

"Y-y-you left m-me and i w-was dying and you w-wouldnt come b-back." She choked out between sobs. "I k-kept calling and c-calling for you but you wouldn't come b-back." I slowly pulled her arms from my neck so I could look at her.

"Bella I'm here you don't have to worry about anything okay? It was just a dream." I told her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Edward promise me you will never leave me promise me you will always be there for me."she said looking me square in the eye.

"Bella I have tried on so many different occassions to leave to keep you out of danger but I simply can't. I have promised you on more then once that I wouldn't leave you and I will stand by my word you are so important to me. Do you understand that?" She nodded her head and laid it on my chest. "You are my world Bella. Plain and simple, Im abpsolutely nothing without you." I kissed the top of her head and laid her back down. "Now go to sleep my love ok." She yawned and nodded her head.

"I love you Edward." She said in her cute half asleep voice. I smiled pulling her closer to me.

"I love you too. Good night my beautiful angel." I sat there and listen to her breathing when it became even I knew she was sleeping and I got up I had alot of planning to do tomorrow was a very important and special day for Bella and I had alot of setting up to do.

Bella's POV

After the dream I had last night I slept pretty soundly. I woke up rubbed my eyes and turned over. Edward wasnt there his place was replaced by a single red rose. I picked it up and smelt it. I love the smell of roses. I sat up smiling. The radio clicked on. "Good morning Bella." i smiled even wider as the voice of my greek god played over the speakers. "You look ravishing this morning." I blushed I had to look so bad this morning. "Today is a special day for you Bella. I plan on making it the best day ever so get up have a few human moments, and put on the clothes Aice layed out in the bathroom for you. Then come down stairs I have a few suprises for you. I love you Bella." I smiled a little bit wider at those words but my brain was on a completely different level. What was so special about today? It wasn't an anniversary. It wasn't my wedding day. What was it? "Bella it's your birthday." rang Edwards voice from the radio. His voice sounded astonished and baffled my best guess says he was betting against Alice. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I looked on the sink and gasped picking up the clothes Alice had layed out for me. Abrecrombie & Fitch!! Oh man that is just like her. I was going to have to talk to her later. I jumped in the shower and let the hot steamy water run over me relaxing me completely. I jumped out of the shower and put on my clothes. Surprise surprise they fit perfectly, and looked amazing if I do say so myself. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and gave myself a look over in the mirror. I had never said this a day in my life but I looked goregous!! I ran out the door and down the stairs. I began looking for Edward. Where the hell was he I searched the entire downstairs.

"Okay Edward I know you can hear me so where are you?" I said in a normal voice.

"Im every where baby." I heard Edward whispering in my ear. I turned around to nothing no one was behind me. "Can you find me?" I heard his voice in my ear again and once again turned around and saw no one. I glared.

"Edward Cullen this is not funny." I said placing my hands on my hips. "You dont play fair." I started pouting and I heard his light chuckle. Okay this was getting creepy. "Come on baby your scaring me." Ok so maybe he wasnt scaring me but he was creeping me out and i was gonna loose my mind if I didnt see him. I felt a rush of air come past me but saw nothing. Fine if he wanted to play dirty so would I. "Fine if your gonna be this way I'm leaving im walking to Charlie's" I turned around and marched towards the door if he didnt show his face to me I actually would have left.

"Your not going anywhere." I heard him say as he wrapped his arms around my waste. Score! I smiled and turned around. I looked at his heavenly face. He had a half smile on it that made my knees weak.

"That wasn't funny." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes it wasn't funny...It was hilarious." He laughed a little when I scowled at him. He buried his head into my neck and slowly began kissing it. "Happy birthday love, You look Apsolutely Beautiful." I shivered as he planted kisses from right underneath my jaw bone to my collar bone.

"Edward leave bella alone she looks like shes about to die." Rosalie giggled as she walked into the room. As he pulled away I blushed. This just made her and Alice laugh harder.

"Hey have you guys seen my mom?" I asked yes I was still mad at her but you know i was in a house full of Vampires.

"Carlisle took her shopping for you a birthday present." Alice said looking at Edward then she said something to fast for me to hear. Edward glrowled at her and she started laughing hysterically. "Oh come on you know that was funny."

"Actually i didnt think it was funny in the slightest." Rosalie said with a smirk on her face . You could tell she thought it was hysterical. "Alright Edward time to go." she said grabbing Edwards arm and pulling "We have stuff we have to do and you can't be here when we do it." WHAT Edward was leaving me. I dont think so. I held on to Edward tighter.

"No," Edward said and buried his head back into my neck. I was liking the way this was turning out.

"Come on Edward this was your idea now go before i get mad." Alice whined placing her hands on her hips. Edward and I kind of giggled.

"Baby go I'l be ok i promise." I said kissing him on the cheek. he kind of sighed and let go of me.

"Fine I'll go but i wont like it." He said before panting a big kiss on me and then he was gone.

"Okay so what exactly are we doing or what are you doing to me." I said laughing. They just smiled and looked at eachother. Uh oh this is bad.

"Well edward had a little suprise for you and well we are the ones that get to do it." Uh oh this REALLY did not sound good!!


	14. Authors note! MUST READ

_**Authors Note: Hey guys i know i haven't updated for like 2 years I have been REALLY busy. Moving and i had a baby and wow it's been pretty crazy i put this authors not on here because i was thinkin of continuing my story but it's up to my lovely readers and reviewers on whether or not it happens just post a review on here and tell me if u think i should i value all of your opinions. so please tell me what u think if theres enough reviews i will continue writing.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Julia**_


End file.
